From The Horse's Mind
by Chelsea-Gertrude-Black
Summary: OoT and MM from Epona's view Third Person Limited Please R&R. Constructive criticism is welcome. PLEASE COMMENT
1. Default Chapter

****

From The Horse's Mind

The sun's warm rays filtered down through the leaves of the tall tree that stood by the entrance to Kakariko Village, making a pattern of shadows on the rich green carpet of grass beneath Epona's hooves. She arched her long brown neck down and bit off a mouthful of the sweet grass. She chewed it slowly, savoring its strong flavor, only found in the grass that grew along the stream's banks. 

Link had walked up the long fight of steps leading up to the village several hours earlier. She would wait for him patiently, as she had many times before. Epona was a faithful horse, and the thought of leaving never crossed her mind. She always waited for him, even if it meant spending the night in the dessert alone. Link wasn't a bad master, but he was nothing like her first master, Malon. 

Oh, the adventures she had shared with Malon. They had sent their days roaming the fields of Hyrule, and their nights in the horse barn dreaming of the adventures the next day held for them. They would stop at the top of one of the many moss covered hills. Malon would take a book out of the small leather satchel she always carried with her on these trips. Epona stood and listened to Malon's pleasant voice as she spoke of the deeds of the heroes in her book., and when they tired of reading, Malon would sing. 

It was always the same song, taught to Malon by her mother before she had died. The song was simple, but beautiful. There may have been words once, but they had been long forgotten. Occasionally Malon would make up words. She sang of the land, the trees, the ranch, and the princess Zelda. Malon and Zelda were close in age, and Malon often daydreamed of being Zelda's friend. 

One day, after Malon and her father had returned from the city, the words had changed. Malon now sang of a boy in green clothes with a fairy. This boy became all Malon talked about. She told Epona how wonderful and nice he was. She said that he had been able to sneak past the guards of the castle. He had awoken Talon so that they could go home. She also talked of how wonderful he looked. Epona found her conversation boring and redundant, where it had once been interesting. 

A few weeks after Malon had met him, the boy visited Lon Lon. Malon became so excited that she did the unthinkable. She taught him the song. 

If it had been any other song, Epona would not have cared, but this was their special song. It was the song that Malon's mother had sang to Epona's mother. It was a song that would be past to their children. The song was the last thing she had heard from the woman that had raised her. It was Epona's song, and now Malon has taught it to a boy she hardly knew. 

For a few days, Epona had been angry. She stayed in her stall all day, but eventually her anger had cooled and she joined Malon again on he plains of Hyrule. They once again traveled the paths that lead through trees and hills. They stopped by the stream to drink. Talon often sent them to the castle to deliver the milk and pick up supplies for the ranch. 

It was on one of these trips when Malon and Epona learned of the troubles that were about to descend upon Hyrule. The trip had at first seemed normal, exactly like those they made every week. The roads had been a little empty, but other than that the road over had been normal. Usually horses were not allowed in Hyrule, but they made an exception for Epona. Without her Malon would not be able to get the milk to the castle. 

The first strange thing Epona noticed was the crowd in front of one of the buildings. On any other day it would be crowded with people trying to make a good deal, but today it was almost empty. The smell of the air was also different. It seemed less fresh, as if it was covering some darker, sick smell. Animals can sometimes sense when things are out of place, and on this day Epona knew something was very wrong. 

They walked toward the castle pulling the cart loaded with milk. As they crossed the bridge, a shadow fell across them. Zelda's horse reared up and ran past them. A second horse appeared., and sitting astride it was a man so dark Epona could barely make him out against the suddenly stormy sky. 


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2

"Epona, come here," Link called from the steps, interrupting the flow of her memories. She trotted over to him. He patted her neck and pulled himself up onto her saddle. He steered her away from the delicious grass, over the bridge that spanned the stream, and toward the Gerudo's fortress. As they galloped through the fields, Epona could make out the shape of the Lon Lon Ranch. Epona faded back into her memories. 

Malon had tried to steer Epona off the road and out of the dark man's way, but Epona would not budge. She hated to disobey her best friend, but Zelda's life was in danger, and every moment she could stall the dark man was another moment's lead for the princess. She stood firm. The man moved forward, and Epona could see his face clearly as a bolt of lightning streaked across the black sky. It was a face that had haunted her most terrifying nightmares. 

The man shouted at Malon to move off the bridge. When she did not move, he and his tall black horse galloped forward. Epona could sense Malon's fear as she clung to her back. She moved aside at the last moment. The dark man rushed down the hill and through the city. Epona followed behind him. 

Epona followed him to the great wooden drawbridge that protected the city. Malon pulled on the reins to stop. This time Epona obeyed. They watched from the shadows as the dark man stopped. Someone was standing on the road before him keeping him from following the princess and her nurse as they road off on their white horse. 

Epona tried to listen to what they were saying, but she was to far from them. The nightmare man's body tensed up with anger. He raised his hand and threw an orb of black energy at the person in the road, knocking them to the ground. She heard the man cackle as he took off again in the direction the princess had fled. The dark clouds disappeared and the sky again grew light. 

Malon jumped to the ground from Epona's back. She ran to the figure lying on the ground. As she offered her hand to help him up, Epona saw who it was, the boy with the fairy.

The boy was dazed. He tried to stand, but fell down. Malon sat with him until he could walk again. He walked to the edge of the moat that surrounded the castle. He peered into the moat. He looked like he was searching for something in its clear blue depths. A look of surprise crossed his face and he leapt into its icy waters. Malon tried to stop him, but his motion had been to sudden. 

He swam to the bottom and ran his hands along the rocks that lined the moat. The boy resurfaced, holding in his hand a blue, potato-shaped object. His eyes closed and he sank back into the water in a trance. Malon jumped in after him. She wrapped her arm around him, and managed to pull him back to the surface, but his weight was too much for her, and she started to sink. 

Epona rushed to the moat. After a moment's hesitation, she jumped in. She clumsily swam over to the boy and her friend. She grabbed Malon's dress in her teeth. She struggled to get to the land, but finally found her footing and dragged the boy and Malon onto the soft grass. Epona licked Malon's face until she gasped and opened her eyes. 

Link coughed and sat up, holding the ocarina in his hand. Epona shook the water from her coat and walked over to the bridge. Malon walked over to her and wrapped he arms around the horse's neck. They stood in their embrace for a long time, and Malon thanked Epona for saving them. 

Malon walked back to the boy. She knelt beside him and talked for a moment. He stood up and walked over to Epona. He patted her nose and took a carrot out of his pocket. It was a little soft, but delicious. She whinnied in appreciation. 

Malon, Link, and Epona sat in the grass under the afternoon sun drying off. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Link was asleep on the ground. It was cold and dark. Epona stood in the small forest in front of the entrance of Link's home, Kokiri, where Link had a small camp set up. It was exactly like the many camps they had set up on their journeys in Hyrule and in Termina. He had laid a large, brown blanket on the ground for a bed. The edges were worn and frayed, but it kept the cold from seeping up from the chilly earth. Anju had given him the blanket when he left Clocktown. His shield was leaning against the nearest tree along with most of his weapons. His gleaming sword lay under his outstretched hand. The embers of the dying fire glowed in a near perfect reflection of the stars above. Epona's memories continued.

Malon and Link walked over the bridge into the CastleTown hand in hand. To anyone else they would have looked like a cute couple. Puppy love, but to Epona it looked like the end of her wonderful friendship with Malon. Now that Malon had Link to talk to she would not confide in Epona. She would not need her study neck to wrap her arms around if she had his shoulder to cry on. Epona would become another horse, left in her stall when Link and MMalon wandered the hills that had once been Epona's to share with the young red haired girl. 

Epona tried to take her mind off of the thought of becoming obsolete in Malon's eyes. She wanted to forget her anger. She let her eyes become focused on the small silver fish darting around the bottom of the moat looking for something to nibble on. She pushed a few crumbs left on the ground from the sandwiches. Malon and Link had shared earlier into the water with her food. The small fish swam to the surface and greedily swallowed the small pieces of bread. 

A shadow, darker than any shadow ever seen before, fell across the water in front of Epona. She did not have to look up to know that it belonged to dark man, the nightmare man. His horse was gone, but he was no less intimidating or fearsome with out it. He stepped onto the bridge. Epona rushed to get ahead of him, but he put his hand out and she could not move forward, no matter how she tried. She knew that Malon's life could depend on her stopping this man. He held he their with his dark power as he walked over the bridge. She spat at him as he got to the end of the bridge. He turned to her and spoke in a deep voice which made her shrink back in fear. 

"Foolish horse, I should kill you for letting Zelda escape, but I will let you live for now. You will make me a fine horse." Epona shook her head angrily. She would never allow this man to be her master. "Be proud horse. I am Ganondorf, king of the Gerudos, future ruler of Hyrule. As my horse you will be respected and feared. Now, for that brat with the fairy." With this he walked into town. 

Epona tried to follow him, but she could not make herself cross the bridge. He would not let her. It was as if there was a wall that she could not see. There was nothing she could do, but wait. As the sky darkened, thoughts of her beloved Malon dying at the hands of this foul man filled her head. Lightning seared across the sky. Thunder roared in her ears. The ground shook beneath her hooves. Something was happening, something terrible. Epona prayed to Fayrore to keep Malon safe.

Suddenly the world around Epona went black, a deeper black than the darkest night Underneath the sound of the thunder, she could hear a sound which chilled her to the bone. It was the sound of Ganondorf laughing triumphantly. As suddenly as it had darkened, the world again grew light, and Malon stumbled out onto the bridge. 

Epon ran to her. Malon threw her arm over the horse's back for support.Slowly, they walked to the side of the castle. Malon lay in the shade between two of the tall trees. 

"He's gone, Epona. He disappeared. That man. He came in when Link opened the door. How could we have kown? What are we going to do, Epona. He's gone." With this her eyes closed and she fell into deep sleep. 

Epona felt guilty, but she was happy that the boy was gone. Her visions of a life of being left in the stall would never come true. It would be her and Malon again. She knew that this feeling was bad, but there was nothing she could do to stop it. She stayed by Malon as she slept, and enjoyed the time alone with her.

As the rays of the morning sun crept above the hills, spreading their warmth over Hyrule, Malon climbed onto Epona's back, and they made their way home to Lon Lon Ranch. 


	4. Chapter 4

****

Chapter 4

Epona awoke from the dreamless sleep she had drifted into. The sun slowly rose in the east, filling the sky with its brilliance. She snorted, clearing her nostrils of the smells of sleep, and looked around for Link. He stood beside one of the tall trees and looked out in the direction of the castle. He was deep in thought, his face appearing to be almost completely blank of emotion. Looking closely, a hint of longing, of love, could be seen. Epona walked toward him. She nudged him softly , waking him from his thoughts. He made ready to leave. Epona found this curious. He had planned on going into Kokiri. Was he changing his mind? As he climbed on her back she whinnied and pulled her head toward the entrance of the small village. "I've been there already, good friend. I went before you awoke. It's time to move on." A few moments later they were galloping in the direction of the Gerudo's fortress.

Life at the ranch did not go back to the way it had been. The beautiful stories, the glorious days spent together were gone. Malon spent her time alone in her room over the barn. She rarely came to the stalls to visit the horse who had been her only friend for so many years, the one she had leaned on in her times of need. The worst thing, though, was that Malon had stopped singing. Her sweet voice was never heard during those gloomy days.

Epona was devastated. This boy, this strange, green-clad boy, had so much impact on the happiness of Malon that she had completely forgotten Epona. She couldn't stand it. She stopped eating. She stayed in her stall. Her head was always hung in shame, for she had let Malon down.

Talon was not oblivious to these changes. He saw his daughter crying herself to sleep. He missed her voice which had before lightened the burden of their chores. He saw the pony which would grow to be a mighty steed, the most valuable in the ranch, wasting away, pining for the affection of her only friend. He knew that he would have to do something to save them, but what?

A trip to the Hylian lake. What better than a trip to the beach to brighten one's disposition. Epona enjoyed the cool water and fresh grass, but Malon saw only the water, glistening the same color as his eyes.

Talon talked with Carlon, the scientist living in the ramshackle house by the lake. They had been good friends for many years. Talon rarely had the opportunity, to come down to the lake, but they corresponded through letters.

"I'm worried about her, Carlon. She eats so little and cries so much. I thought this would cheer her. It has been so long since she has seen the lake. She used to love the water so much, but now, she does not even look at it."

"Worry not my friend. I think I know the answer to your troubles." he smiled and bobbed his head. Epona stood beside the door, eagerly awaiting the cure for Malon's sadness. "What your daughter needs is…Chocolate!" Chocolate. This was the wonderful thing that would bring her joy. "Oh, and are you not so lucky, for I have some chocolate right here." He reached behind him and picked a small bag full of chocolate pieces off of the table. "Garynth," he called to the young man who brought him specimen of insects from the city for his experiments.

Epona was startled when the boy leapt from the roof of the shack. He was dressed simply, with a green tunic and pants. His hair was untidy, but attractive. He stopped momentarily to pat her on the nose before walking towards the scientist.

"You called for me, sir?" He was polite, well mannered. Epona had learned later of the mysterious circumstances surrounding the death of his family, and how, because of this, he had been sent to live with his uncle, Carlon, at a very young age. She remembered seeing him in the castle, searching for insects to bring to the man he knew as his father.

"Take this out to the girl, and be nice about it." As Garynth walked toward Malon, Epona heard Carlon whisper, "So you see, it is not the chocolate itself, but the method in which it is presented that cures the broken heart."

Epona trotted along side the boy, curious as to whether or not the chocolate would help. He lay his hand on her back, smoothing her fur. As they approached, Malon looked up.

Epona saw the change first in her eyes. Hey went from deep pools of sorrow to bright and inquisitive jewels. She seemed intrigued by the tall boy before her. Then, a smile, the first Epona had seen in the days since the dark day when they had faced Ganondorf, spread across her face. She stood and smoothed her skirt. "Can I help you?"

"I have brought you a gift." He held out the bag to her. "My father hopes that this will keep that smile on your lips." Her smile widened as he said this. Her eyes sparkled. She left her broken heart behind her, and began to love life again.


	5. Chapter 5

The footing on the red and rocky soil that lead to the fortress was shaky, but Epona was a good horse, and never faltered. She climbed the slopes slowly. There was no need to hurry. They would camp at the edge of the valley tonight and cross to the fortress tomorrow. Epona liked the valley: the sound of the waterfall, the peace of the empty night. It had been many years since last they had visited the Gerudos, and she hoped for a warm welcome. She recalled another visit, long ago.

Epona's days seemed so much happier after their trip to the lake. Though Malon did not spend as much time with her as she once did, Epona could see the change in her. She saw the sorrow drain away replace by young love. She heard her friends lovely voice when she sang as she did her morning chores. Malon spoke to her so often of their new friend who came every week on his way from the castle to the lake. He always brought flowers, or small trinkets for Malon. He never forgot to bring a fresh carrot for Epona.

Epona loved the boy as a dear friend, and as the boy who made Malon happy once more. She felt no resentment of the time Malon spent with him. She loved to see her smiling, and loved even more to hear her sing.

One day, a month after their meeting, Malon and Garynth decided to visit the beautiful Gerudo fortress. The Gerudo were known to be very secretive people, and few were allowed to enter, but the Gerudo enjoyed their fresh Lon Lon milk as much as any others.

Malon filled Epona's small cart with crates of milk. She had spent much of the morning brushing her fur and mane and plaiting it into braids. She wanted Epona to look her best. They didn't have to wait long for Garynth. He was always punctual.

The journey would not take long, only three days. Those days were the best that Epona could remember. They spent the days traveling at a leisurely pace and talking of the trees and the doings of the townspeople. Their nights were spent sleeping peacefully by the fire. It was not cold outside, but the flames kept the stalchildren at bay.

It was midmorning when they reached the bridge over the valley. The guard on duty recognized Malon at once, for she had been the one to bring the milk recently.

"Who is your friend, Little One?" Her accent was heavy, but they understood her.

"This is Garynth."

"He's a fine looking fellow. Have you brought some milk then?"

"Dad sends his regards along with the freshest of Lon Lon Milk." She removed the blanket from the cartons to show the woman.

"How you keep it cold all the way here is a mystery to me, Child."

"It's a family secret."

The woman laughed loudly, a deep and throaty laugh. It was almost musical. "Everything is a family secret in your family, Child. The way you keep your milk cold, the way you raise your horses, and even the way you bake your bread. You may pass, but go directly to Nabaroo. She will want to know that you are here." With that the woman stepped aside, allowing Epona and the children to cross.

Nabaroo was easily found outside of the training grounds. She was often found their, watching over the progress of her soldiers. She did not stand tall and proud as on other days, though. She knelt, almost cowering, before a tall dark man. Epona recognized the man, although he did not believe that Malon did. She remembered very little about the day the other boy had disappeared.

"Who are these whelps, Nabaroo?" he hissed. Epona tried to back away, but Malon held her reins tightly.

"They are children from the ranch. They bring milk."

"Tell me more about this ranch."

"We often trade our horses with them. They are the best breeders. Theirs are our finest steeds." The man approached. He set his hand on Epona's snout. She shook herself, trying to rid herself of his vile touch. "She has spirit. I shall take this horse, whelp, along with a promise of allegiance from your family." Epona froze in terror at the thought of being this monster's horse.

"Never. You can't have her, and we will never be your ally."

"We will see about that. Leave the milk and go. I will deal with you later. I have more important things to worry about now."


	6. Chapter 6

The camp they made was neat, as always. They slept without a fir, for their was no need of extra warmth. Epona drank deeply from the shallow pull. The fish swam by her snout. She enjoyed the small pleasure of their tickling fins. She walked back to where Link lay, wrapped in his blanket and wrapped in his thoughts. He wore the look of longing which she saw so often as of late. She nuzzled his side to say goodnight before wandering off to find a peaceful place to gaze at the stars. She would sleep eventually, but for now she would reminisce.

In the weeks after the second meeting of the black man, the land around the ranch grew suddenly dangerous. There were reports of thieves and rogues in Kakarico, and creatures roaming the countryside. Malon and Epona no longer delivered milk, but waited at the ranch while Talon worked. He came back often with stories of the evils he saw in the land. It was rumored that the spread of darkness was due in part to the disappearance of Zelda. It was while Talon was away one morning that Epona learned that the ensuing evil was not limited to outside the ranch.

Ingo had always been a jealous man: jealous of Talon for his ranch and jealous of Malon for her way with horses. He despised working as a lowly stable hand and longed for power and glory. He found his opportunity in Ganondorf. Messengers often came to the ranch with requests for shelter. Part of their profit was made by renting one of the rooms above the stables, but the messenger who came on this particular morning was different. Her clothes were not travel-stained as all the others, and were made of a much finer fabric. She rode a horse whose magnificence denoted her as a horse deserving of a royal rider, but she did not bear the emblem of Hyrule. She was no King's messenger.

Her skin was fair, but her slanted eyes showed her for what she truly was: a Gerudo. She kept her face covered, but she could not cover the way she walked, and her slight accent. As Ingo lead her horse into the stall beside Epona's, she could hear them whispering.

"He will demand repayment for this gift." Her voice was soft and rich, as all Gerudos' were.

"Of course, of course. And I will pay him back handsomely, once the ranch is mine."

"He does not want gold, but horses. He has heard of the brilliance of your horses, and wishes for you to supply him and his army. If your work pleases him, your will never have to fear anything."

"How does he plan to get rid of the fat oaf?"

"Talon and his daughter will be taken care of."

"You mean killed?"

"The great lord has his ways."

"You let your great lord know that I don't want 'em to get hurt. I just want them gone. And actually, I wouldn't mind if the girl stayed. She could be of some use to me hear."

"I will inform my liege of your requests on my return, but for now, my room. And send up the girl with a hot meal." With this the conversation stopped. Epona heard the fading footsteps of the woman and the faint muttering of Ingo as he lead her to the room.

She could not believe the treachery she had just over heard. Ingo planned to take the farm, after all that Talon had done for him. Ingo had begun working several years before. It was not the best of jobs, but Talon was the only one willing to hire Ingo after the charges of theft were made against him. Talon was kind to him, believing that everyone deserved a second chance, but now it was obvious that Ingo did not. She wanted to warn someone, but how could she?

She heard Ingo return from the room, still muttering. He grabbed an empty milk jug as he left in search of Malon. A few minutes later the girl entered bearing a tray layden with food. "What a terrible guest, Epona," she said to the horse as she passed. "Practically screamed at me to bring food up. Is she really that hungry." She balanced the tray in one hand long enough to reach into her apron pocket and bring out a carrot for her best friend. "I'm just glad she's only spending one night with us."


	7. Chapter 7

Epona walked carefully across the bridge, very aware of the way that it swayed with every step she took. The planks of the wood were sturdy, but the strength of ropes holding them together was questionable. She never liked crossing the bridge. She could not trust it, no matter how many times they had safely traveled over, but there was no other way to get to the fortress. It could have been worse. At least there was a bridge. She remembered the first time she carried him to the other side of the valley. She had been forced to leap across. She had been younger than, and stronger. She did not believe that she could make the jump now. The feel of rough pebbles beneath her hooves let her know that they were across. Link jumped from her back and led her to the large white tent before them. The sounds and smells of many people gathered to eat wafted from the open flaps. He tied her to the post outside, an unnecessary precaution, but one he often took when dealing with he gerudo. Horses had been stolen there before. He would eat with them before continuing to the fortress. She didn't mind the wait. It would give her time to think.

It was not long after the strange messenger left that Ingo's wish was granted. Epona did not know how, but Ganondorf found a way to manipulate the castle guards. Talon was arrested while delivering milk to the palace. A message arrived at the ranch letting them know that he was being held in the castle dungeon. He was being charged with the theft of several valuable jewels. As soon as she heard Malon ran to the stables to saddle Epona, but Ingo was waiting for her there.

"Where do you think your going? It is a bad day for going to the market." His voice was like ice.

"I am going to free my father." She pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders.

"And what makes you think you can do that? What chance does a sniveling little brat have against the most highly trained guards in all the world?" He stood now between her and the door. Epona noticed that he stood taller than before, with a gleam of satisfaction in his eyes. His clothes were different as well. He no longer wore the rough spun clothing of a stable hand, but clothes worthy of a wealthy merchant.

"He is innocent. I know he is. They've got to believe me. They have to. It's the truth. He would never steal anything. He has no reason to. "

"He doesn't? What about to care for his daughter? That is a fine cloak you wear, girl. Wear do you think your father found the money for that when business has been so poor lately? It is because of you and your need for finery that your father has been reduced to a petty thief. You can blame no one but yourself."

"My father is no thief and you know it!" she screamed as she tried to run past him, but he was too quick. He grabbed her and tossed her easily to the ground. Epona reared back in her stall, trying to break through the gate to get to her friend.

"Go and settle your horse before I settle her myself. You are mine now girl, and you will obey me." With that he left, closing the locking the barn door closed behind him.

Malon crawled over to the stall and opened the gate. Epona gently nuzzled the girl and stepped forward to allow her to lean her head against her leg.

"He did this. He framed Papa. Oh Epona, what are we going to do? How are we going rescue Papa?"

Epona tried to comfort her friend, but her tears kept coming. The sobs shook her body and tore at Epona's heart. Eventually the girl's exhaustion took hold and she fell asleep on the soft hay of the stall.

Epona carefully stepped over the girl and toward the door of the barn. She ran at it, trying desperately to break out, but it was of no avail. Ingo had them, and there was no way for them to escape. She wandered back toward the girl and watched her while she slept.


End file.
